My Life As A Slave
by Lexy The Neko
Summary: How will things turn out for our Black Fennec Fox? Now she has become enslaved and put in the position as the prince's personal slave to protect her from his father. We will see soon enough.
1. Unintended Metting With The Royals

Hello fellow Neko lovers! This is lexy coming at you with a new story! I'm putting FYC on hold after the next chapter i put up. I hope you guys like it as much as my other story. Anyways On With The Story!

* * *

I was running, running as if my life depended on it, which it did. My village was burned to the ground in the forest, my parents killed for trying to protect me. I was a rare sight for humans, mobians on the other hand are always after my body. It scares me to know that i was being chased by said people. I looked back spotting about four mobians: a fox, a hedgehog, a bear, and a eagle.

I knew one of those four, Zach the hedgehog, he was my best friend, Well used to be my best friend now. I hate him for two reasons, one is because he betrayed me, and two because he and his friends were after me. It broke my heart to know he would destroy a village to get what someone wants. Though it seems like this isnt the first time he burned down a village. It was hell because they have been chasing me for two hours. It would of been over, if Zach had super speed. I was a fennec fox with dark black fur, slender hourglass figure, with C-cup breasts, and three long flowing tails with Blood Red tips and at the age of 15, i was a perfect target so people had said.

My legs started to hurt and were begging me to stop running but my adrenaline was running very high and getting caught was not on my to-do list. I looked back again, which was a huge mistake. I ended up tripping on an uproot falling flat on my face and breaking my glasses'.I slowly sat up rubbing my stinging face groaning, still hearing footsteps through the ringing of my ears i quickly tried to get up but ended up getting tackled back to the ground and i struggled against the bear knowing he could easily overpower me.

"Get off me!" I screamed as the others caught up breathing heavily. I looked up just in time to see the bear's hand almost connected with my cheek when zach yelled. "Stop!" The bear hand just inches away from my face, Zach was beathing easier and walked up to us and the bear got off me when Zach injected a weird looking pink liquid into my body, slowly losing conciousness but just before i fell asleep he said. "Soon you will be a fun toy to play with".He said smirking evilly and got up.

* * *

(3rd person)

Zach sighed heavily as he knew this guilt will catch up with him one day. "Berry get the rope and tape so we can finish this quickly" he said to the bear as he was looking down at his ex best friend. Berry nodded taking off the bag he had on and pulling out the rope and tape and gave them to zach. Zach quickly tied the girl's hands and feet, along with her tails to make sure she don't get away."Now let's hurry and get out of here before the knights arrive!" zach said picking up the girl and slinging her over his shoulder. The four quickly left a burning village of knothole and headed to the shadow kingdom.

(My POV)

I slowly woke up from my drug induced slumber and tried to rub my eyes but my hands wouldn't move at all. My eyes snapped open and notice i was in a slave carrier wagon. Groaning now that they caught me, i started to cry, i know where my life will head now. I had fallen back asleep for the rest of the ride before it suddenly stopped and woke me up rather harsely as i slid across the floor and my back hitting the hard board of the carrier.

I groaned in pain and tried to sit up, looking up i seen zach and yelled. "Are you happy about what you done! Are you happy about killing innocent people just for one girl!" I glared at him with such anger and hatred i saw ice shards come out of my mouth. He looked away from me to hide his guilt filled eyes.

The bear got me from the back of carrier. Letting my head down i know there was nonthing i could do. I know the prince, king, and queen not personally, but informationally from the people that died in my village. Tears fell from my eyes as my family and friends were killed. There was nonthing i could do and it will only be a matter of time when they figure out how to disable my elements.

"So where are they..." i asked quietly, then looked up to see the king and prince. " _ **Hello zach pleased to see your still doing business in the slave trade?**_ " The king said in a cold dark voice that sent a shiver down my back he was a dark blue hedgehog with black stripes in his fur, sword in hand, walked up towards me. I was looking up at him in fear as he held the sword at my neck, my eyes grew wide as i stared up at him. The king smirked lustfully.

" _ **Hello there, i'm king Mephilies and this is my son prince shadow**_." The king said lifting the sword he had in his hand up closer to my neck and i stared at his son for mercy. "Okay father that's enough of torturing the girl." Shadow said as he got in between me and the king. I looked up at him in surprise because i didnt know he would actually help me.

"I'll take her as my personal slave" the prince said looking down at me with those ruby red eyes. I shivered and looked away, then looked back at him. "S-so im n-now the prince's slave?" I said stuttering which never once happened in my life. He nodded, his face remaining the same.

He held out his hand and i took it as the ropes were cut off my hands. He helped me up off the ground and held me close. I blushed and looked away because He was smiling, actually smiling at me. I started to smiled back, but a growl could be heard which broke that small moment for me and the prince. Everyone looked at the king except myself as shadow pushed me behind him in a protective manner.

" _ **What's the meaning of this shadow?!**_ " Mephilies growled at shadow. "I know how you are with new slaves father. Also she caught my interest instead of you which is why i sent zach to get her." He said rather calmly, the two were having an intense stare off until mephilies broke his gaze turning towards the two carriages they came in. King Mephilies got in one carriage, shadow and myself got in the other.

Soon after that we set off towards the castle, sighing i looked out the window, shadow looked at me then started to rub my leg, i jumped slightly and looked at him. "M-my lord?" I asked slightly scared of what he will do. He smirked slightly and scooted closer to me. He gently grabbed my chin turning my head towards him and kissed me.

My eyes went wide, the prince was kissing me but the surprising thing is that he was being very gentle with the kiss. Slowly closing my eyes and kissing back. The need for air was waiting as we broke away from the kiss."T-that was my first kiss..." i said blushing brightly, he smirked chuckling and said. "Glad i could be your first kiss, and to be completely honest it was my first kiss as well." He said,a slightly blush on his face that didnt go unnoticed. I giggled softly saying. "So we took each others first kiss?"

"I suppose so." We smiled at each other and he pulled me close to him. We enjoyed each other's company the whole ride to the castle. I had fallen asleep halfway there, a gentle nudge to my shoulder woke me up. The prince woke me as i sat up and yawned. Looking out the window my eyes grew wide looking at the castle.

"My lord? Umm.. its very hard after what i went through... i must ask... why? Why did he have to burn down my village?" I said, tears falling from my eyes. He looked at me with sadden eyes. "I didnt tell him to do it, i told him to bring you to me and i left. I thought he was behind me when i left the throne room.

I guess my father told him to burn the village down. Which i did not want to happen." I started to cry, he grabbed me and held me close as i cried my eyes out. After about 15 minutes i was sobbing wiping my eyes clean of tears. "Come on lets head inside everyone is waiting to meet you." He said smiling softly. I smiled sadly and nodded. "I will be right beside you." We got out of the carriage and headed into the castle where my life as a slave starts today.


	2. The Fight For My Innocence

Hello everyone lexy here with another chapter of MLAAS so here we go again!

* * *

Its been a couple of weeks since the village fire incident. It still stings whenever i think about it. They neutralized most of my powers soon after a few hours when they found out. My lord, prince shadow had gave me some new glasses, which i was very grateful for, soon i was laying down in my lord's bed. He had a meeting with his father and mother leaving me in his room to rest up til he got back from the meeting. I sighed and sat up to look around the room. I could barely see a thing anywhere aside from the bed im laying in. It had that soft cotton feel to it when you lay down.

I fell asleep in this bed about three times and he never came to his room, from time to time a maid would knock on the door saying hello and how was i for the prince. I was happy he had someone check on me whenever a meetings with his father and mother ever occurred. After a few minutes the door open sitting up i saw 'him' i whimpered in fear backing away from him and farther onto the bed. " _ **Worry not my dear pet i'm only here on accord of your prince shadow.**_ " He said in a lustful voice i was happy my lord let me keep at least two of my powers but i hope its strong enough to stall him for at least a good ten minutes.

I held out my hand as a blizzard suddenly surrounded us. I was perfectly fine in this weather but the king on the other hand was shaking violently.I raised up my hand as a large snowball formed in front of me. The king's eyes grew wide, Not in fear but in amusement. It's been a while since someone provoked him from getting what he wants, and from a slave no less. I threw the large snowball at him as it sent him flying out the door. I ran towards the door to and looked at the king to see him unconscious. I sighed in relief, but it was short lived when a maid came around the corner because she heard the noise.

Turning the corner she saw a lot of snow as well as the knocked out king. She screamed as loud as she could, then i closed the door and locked it. I knew i was in trouble, Big trouble. I knew it wasn't gonna be avoided. I slid down the door and just waited til shadow came back. 15 Minutes later i hear a knock on the door and it was a rather calm knock. It was prince shadow, he had gave that same knock a few nights before, unlocking the door i slowly backed away from the door my head down looking at the ground as shadow opened the door. He walked up to me and lifted my head up by my chin. I blushed softly as he kissed me on the lips.

"I heard about what happened my dear." He said, i looked away not knowing what to say. "I-i just couldn't let him take m-my innocence..." i said. He hugged me tightly as i cried on his shoulder. "I understand my dear Faith i will not let you leave my side. But when things happen that i can not control you are to remain in this room with the doors lock got it?" I nodded smiling but once again it was short lived as knights came rushing through the door. I was afraid, eyeing each knight a cautious look. One looked at me and yelled. "There she is, get her!" My eyes widen as i created fire armor around me and shadow.

When the knight slashed at me the sword bounced off the armor and the heated up rapidly thus making the knight drop his sword, i cooled the sword down immediately so the room wouldn't catch fire. Another knight grabbed me by my hair making me drop the fire armor and get pulled back. I yelled in pain struggling hard to get free of his grip. "Your going to see the king you little bitch!" He yelled, my eyes widen then i turned around kicking him as hard as possible where the sun don't shine. He screamed in pure agony as he let go of my hair and covers his crouch area to protect it from farther damage.

This being a chance to take i set my hand on fire and grabbed his armor letting it heat up to almost a lava state heat, he quickly took off his armor as i ran back over to shadow. "My lord the king wants me..." i said in fear as i tighten my grip around shadow's arm. "Don't worry my dear i will protect you no matter what." He said as a knight rushed at us and swung his sword down and shadow caught it. "You will not take her to that monster!" He yelled as he kicked the knight in the stomach. The knight flew out the door as i looked at shadow in amazement. Shaking myself out of the trance i ran over to shadow and hugged him from behind crying softly.

"I don't want to go... i don't want to go to the monster..." i said quietly through my sobs. Shadow turned around and kissed me softly. "You wont be going anywhere faith you will be here with me." I looked at him with tears in my eyes and hugged him feeling safe in his embrace. After a few minutes i fell asleep in his arms and he laid me back down on the bed to rest after using my powers a lot more then usual. It was nighttime when i woke up.I yawned and sat up looking beside i seen shadow asleep.

'It must be close to midnight' i thought and slowly got up. I walked to the bathroom and walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror. I sighed knowing i would soon lose my innocence. I want to lose it yes but not to that monster of a king mephilies. I want to lose it to prince shadow, my lord. I sighed once again heading back into the room and laid back down in the bed. I felt shadow wrap his arms around me as i blushed but snuggled into his embrace smiling softly as i fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and protected.

* * *

okay i know it's taking me so long to put up these chapters. Only reason why is because my phone is getting shitting everyday. But i put up with it. ~.~ i wouldn't dwell on it too much.

Anyways next chapter Faith will meet a sonic character in the next chapter. just take a guess on who it will be before the next chapter is posted up.

This has been lexy the neko so everybody... STAY FRESH!


End file.
